Agua
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de algo muy importante que es transparente como el agua. Mi primer songic pero no el primero basado en una cancion mejor leean y dejenme muchos Reviewssssss


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son mios todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solamente los preste un momento

* * *

**AGUA

* * *

**

Apenas hace una semana que llegue a casa de mis tíos después del encentamiento que tuvimos en el ministerio de magia, no le he dicho a nadie de la profecía que contenía la esfera que tratábamos de defender aquella noche. Como decirles a mis amigos que mi destino esta ya escrito, que habría una victima y un victimario y que lo único que faltaba era definir quien seria quien entre Voldemort y yo.

Aquí las cosas siguen iguales a pesar de que el tiempo sigue pasando y ya falta menos para que regrese al colegio, mis tíos siguen sin soportarme lo único es que he notado que mi tía petunia me mira de manera diferente, no sé a que se deberá pero es realmente extraño siento que en esa mira da que me da hay cierto aire de cariño, pero debo de estar soñando yo solamente soy un estorbo para ellos.

Desde lo sucedido he empezado a parecer paranoico, tanto que cualquier cosa extraña que según yo ocurría me ponía a la defensiva y eso me havia sacar la varita cosa que asustaba a mis tíos por ello mi insistieron tanto en mandarle una carta a ron para que me fuera con ellos, ahora estamos a punto de tomar el expreso y eso me hace feliz.

Ron dice que estoy un poco distraído, ha de ser por que me la paso pensando y hablando conmigo mismo, pero que puedo hacer es lo único que me ayuda a seguir adelante, hace un ratito que entro Hermione al compartimiento donde estábamos y a tratado de entablar conversación conmigo pero algo me pasa cuando me mira.

Conforme pasas el tiempo me siento raro ya no tocamos mucho el tema del ministerio, todos hemos tratado de superar lo pasado además de que no han vuelto a tener señales de actividad de Voldemort.

Mi amistad con ron y hermione ha estado madurando con el tiempo, ron es cada vez más hábil y responsable de su magia y hermione ha ido perfeccionándose cada vez mas, pero es ella precisamente la que me tiene muy perturbado porque por alguna extraña razón me esta robando el sueño.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, como puedo estar pensando en ella acuda rato, mas del 50 de mis pensamiento son para ella, hasta cuando duermo ahi esta ella, creo que siento mas que amistad por mi amiga.

Me siento vulnerable a su lado, siento que sin ella mi vida ya no tendría razón de ser, que por ella daría mi vida, ya que con solo que este junto a mi alumbra mi DIA, su sonrisa me eleva al cielo y su mirada me da una razón mas para seguir.

**¿como quieres ser mi amiga **

**Si por ti daría la vida? **

**si confundo tu sonrisa, **

**Por camelo si me miras.**

Como puedo seguir así, amistad o amor, no sé que siento por ella, su sola presencia me hace desfallecer, creo que estoy realmente enamorado de ella pero estoy en una encrucijada porque ella solo me ve como su gran amigo, amor y amista, son dos contrapartes que no se pueden mezclar.

**razón y piel, **

**difícil mezcla a**

**gua y sed, serio problema**

Mi situación es difícil, su amistad me esta matando, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, la confundo por algo mas dulce que la miel pero que en mi interior sé que no es verdad, como puede ella querer ser mi amiga si yo por ella daría todo.

**¿como quieres ser mi amiga **

**Si por ti me perdería? **

**si confundo tus caricias**

**por camelo si me mimas**

Insisto en que mi amor por ella me esta acabando, no puedo sacarla de mis pensamientos, pero ella solo me ve como un amigo, amistad o amor entre ellos dos me encuentro, como hacer para solucionar esta mezcla que sé esta volviendo un serio problema.

**pasión y ley difícil mezcla **

**agua y sed serio problema**

La tengo tan seca y a la vez tan lejos, cerca como mi amiga que se considera y lejos como mujer a la que amo, la amo pero es precisamente su amor lo que no esta cerca, que se puede hacer, que debo hacer debo tomar una decisión antes de volverme loco.

**cuando uno tiene sed **

**pero el agua no esta cerca **

**cuando uno quiere beber **

**pero el agua no esta cerca, que hacer**

Debo hablarle con la verdad, saber si tengo alguna posibilidad para poder dajar que todo fluya como debe de ser o definitivamente olvidarme de ella, pero esto no puedo como olvirla, jamás podría.

**Tú lo sabes conservar la distancia **

**renunciar a lo natural y dejar que el agua corra**

Tal vez ella no me corresponda, porque lo más probable es que no sienta lo mismo por mí, pero eso no importara porque por me he decidido le escribiré una carta donde le contare lo que siento y lo que me hace su sola presencia, como podría ella seguir siendo mi amiga cuando lo sepa, cuando lea mi sentir y vea mi corazón.

**como vas a ser mi amiga **

**cuando esta carta recibas, **

**un mensaje hay entre líneas, **

**Como quieres ser mi amiga.**

Esto no es cuestión de que yo quiera si no de que los dos queramos estar juntos, que los dos nos necesitemos, porque de nada sirve que yo la ame si ella a mi no, si yo quiero compartir con ella mi alma y mi corazón cuando ella dolo quiere mi amistad

**cuando uno tiene sed pero el agua no esta cerca **

**cuando uno quiere beber pero el agua no esta cerca...**

Que hacer solamente el tiempo me lo dirá

* * *

Hola son las 12.42 am del 26 de diciembre del 2004 esta es mi nueva historia espero les haya gustado la escribi pensando en mi pareja favorita y en otras cosas, espero haya sido de su agrado , tambien espero cualquie tipo de comentarios incluidos insultos y todo lo que sea plis eso ayuda a saber si les gusta o no lo que escribimos asi que ya saben dejen muchos REVIEWS o mandenme un correo a 


End file.
